leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-36067310-20181009123053/@comment-4091261-20181130163409
The chances it won't happen are much more massive than the chances that it will happen. Let's be realistic here. It's not early game laning that makes oppressive, it's his powerspike once he gets . Reduce that insane powerspike into something reasonable and is a couple lucky crits that crazy? That's the issue. So much emphasis is placed into crushing him early game that anything that mucks it up is "broken." The simple fact being that screwing up early game makes it ridiculously difficult to even face him soon after. :What's stupid isn't the tool that lets him win early game by chance, it's the fact that him winning by chance will make it infeasible to deal with him later on. is the one most reliable thing in his kit, and it is also so broken that makes everything else he does seem broken as well. You don't hear about lucky on or any other ADC being oppressive. , a champion who made into a steady damage increase, is performing horribly in regards to damage output. ---- is simple due to its randomness. As complex the situations it causes are, the mere application of a does not take any thought at all. In such a way that it is dumb. I don't think is bad because of how random it is. I think it's bad because it's not even exciting. It's not like the lucky 9 with Game and Watch nor the misfire from Luigi. It's just a basic damage increase. This here is the real problem with randomness: balance. Randomness creates a new scale of balance that is tipped by probability in a way such that there are two sides. #What's it like when it does happen? #What's it like what it doesn't happen? If this balance is broken in any way, then there is a problem with the randomness. For with the second scenario has varies in severity with player skill. If he already used , the consequence of not criting is having to wait even longer than if he did crit to recast it. The first scenario comes with enormous benefits for him. If he isn't full fury, he can crit again more easily. He can heal more with if he gets more fury. Finally, he deals more damage. This skew is balanced by the fact that, at most, he can only get 35% of the crits happening for free. While it is a lot, it isn't exactly broken taken on its own. Even with all of his other basic abilities, it isn't oppressive. What becomes oppressive is when you add the fact that it's impossible to die. In general, this balance is massively skewed to crits upon purchasing items for it. However, it is balanced by the fact that it actually costs . Yet the issue is that the fact that 100% crits are possible, it means guaranteed crits need to be balanced in a way that isn't broken. The way it was brought about now is pathetic: *''You can get your guaranteed crits easier with the new , but you won't be dealing more damage. Just transforming some damage to true damage. not included.'' *'' will give you a free crit, but not even 2x damage until you get a full item. No more than that though.'' It's the underhanded way of saying, ADCs have become a utility now. Thus only the ADCs that innately deal huge damage could benefit from crits. This kind of sacrifice is what cucks ADCs like , , and .